


[Podfic of] 64 Colors

by meri (merry_magpie)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's life is weird, but she kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 64 Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [64 Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326504) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Story:** [64 Colors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326504)  
**Author:** musesfool  
**Length:** 12:41 minutes  
**Size and Format:** 14.7 MB, .mp3

**Download Links:**  
~~_Audiofic Archive_ [Link takes you to site  
](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/64-colors-0)~~ _Mediafire_  [Link takes you to site](http://www.mediafire.com/file/04wv06cv8t3n9vd/64Colors.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank musesfool for letting me podfic this story.
> 
> This was done for my podfic bingo square "minor character."


End file.
